


Amor De Perdição

by Blankpires



Category: Amor De Perdição (Livro)
Genre: Beijos aos estudantes de literatura portuguesa, Crack Treated Seriously, Forbidden Love, Leiam o livro, M/M, Não leiam só resumos, Shout out to my portuguese literature students
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Afinal a Teresa não era quem o coração de Simão realmente queria...





	Amor De Perdição

**Author's Note:**

> Deixem comentários e sigam me no twt @Blankpires k thx

Foi provavelmente alguma coisa no ar naquela noite, alguma coisa que o fez ficar completamente maluco porque de maneira nenhuma tu apaixonaste por alguém assim tão depressa. Especialmente por alguém como ele. Era suposto ele odiá-lo, ele era suposto abominá-lo, depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez, depois de tudo o que ele fez a Teresa.

Simão nunca tinha conhecido Baltasar antes daquela noite ele só sabia quem Baltasar era por causa das cartas que Teresa lhe escrevia. Na sua cabeça Baltasar era quase o diabo encarnado, ele era a pessoa que tinha que casar com Teresa e ele continuava a insistir apesar de Teresa ter-lhe dito que não várias vezes, fazendo o sangue de Simão ferver. Mas depois de o conhecer tudo mudou

Mas agora ele não devia estar a pensar nisso, sobre como ele deixou de amar Teresa e como isso não o magoou mesmo que ele tivesse matado por ela, ele não devia estar a pensar em como ele costumava odiar Baltasar. Agora ele devia apenas concentrar-se em como os lábios de Baltasar cabiam perfeitamente nos dele, agora ele devia concentrar-se apenas no seu amor por Baltasar. Este amor que ele sentia era diferente do de Teresa, este não criaria rosas com espinhos ao redor do seu coração e ao invés disso criaria um girassol que o seu amor ajudaria a crescer.

"Simão passa-se alguma coisa?" Baltasar perguntou acariciando a bochecha de Simão, com os olhos cheios de nada além de amor e apreço por ele. Ele achou que esse momento não poderia melhorar.

"Não, eu estava apenas a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo. Ainda estou um pouco impressionado, digamos assim."

"Eu também estou, mas não penso muito nisso. Tu és uma boa distração." E com isso Baltasar puxou-o para outro beijo.

Talvez ele devesse fazer o mesmo, não pensar tanto nas consequências e em tudo que aconteceu. Depois de tudo agora ele estava bem e quando eventualmente eles tiverem de lidar com as consequências, Simão sabe que ele e o e Baltasar vão lidar com isso juntos.


End file.
